


Study Break

by RebelAngel



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelAngel/pseuds/RebelAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were studying for three days straight and desperately needed a break but you couldn't bring yourself to stop. So Sebastian ends up coming over and well, you take a well deserved break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> to everyone going through exams right now, you're welcome. xx

You're studying alone in your room and you are getting more frustrated by the second, you just want it to be over with. You've studied all night and you didn't even take a break for yourself. This was your final exam and you couldn't screw this up. You heard a knock on the door and you knew it wasn't a good idea to see anyone, so you were going to tell them to leave. You open the door and see that it's Sebastian looking incredible. He was wearing a tight black long sleeve shirt and grey sweatpants that hung so low on him and he welcomed you with a beautiful smile. 

"Hey sweetheart!" he leans against the door beaming at you, "Can I come in?"

Somehow Sebastian calmed you down, a blissful smile came across your face and you nodded to come in. He gave you a kiss on the forehead and walked straight to the table where you had all your notes laid out. 

"Studying huh, maybe I could help you?" your eyes grew wide as you walked over to him.

"Seb I really need to pass this exam, I studied the whole night and I really don't know if I have a firm grasp of it and I don't want my mind to go blank, I've had no rest-"  
He cuts you off as he kisses you, leaving you short of breath. He grabs your face in his hands and he looks at you. 

"Babe, you need to relax. It's a good thing I'm here." he grinned a bit as he lead you into your bedroom.  
He closes the door behind you as he turns you around and pins you against the wall. 

"You don't worry, I'll take care of you. Okay?" he softly smiles as he kisses you. His lips felt so good against yours, moving at such a sweet pace that it made your insides ache for him. You wrap your arms around him as he works his hands down your body, he wraps his hands around your waist as he presses into you. You moan into the side of his neck.

He works his hands back up as he lifts your sweater above your head and he kisses you softly again. He leads you to bed and sits you down as he takes his shirt off in front of you and you reached up to touch his torso, his gloriously tanned and perfect body. You bit your bottom lip as you took him in just staring at him.

He starts to chuckle, "Are you okay?" his eyes narrow in on you and he grabs your face. 

"Yeah, it's just like wow." you start laughing and he grins as he runs his fingers through his hair. Damn you couldn't wait to run your own fingers through his hair.  
You whisper under your breath, "Actual Romanian God." you grin to yourself. 

He pushes you down on the bed and spreads your legs opened, now leaning against the bed in front of you. "Romanian God huh?" you looked at him in shock, you didn't think he heard you. 

"Sorry, Seb. It's just something-" you're cut off by the swift movement of him taking off your pants, he slides his hands up your thighs as his fingers trace over your skin making you tingle all over.

He hovers over you as he dips his head down and starts leaving kisses on the side of your neck, you felt his scruff alongside your skin and you let out a small moan. He continues to leave kisses down your chest as he slowly slips the straps of your bra off of you to the side of your arms as he moves his right hand behind you to snap the clip at the back with one swift motion. Your bra slides off of you as he grabs both of your breasts and starts swirling his tongue around one nipple and softly pulling on the other one as he grinds against you at the same time.

You tilt your head back as you moan is name, he looks up at you as he leaves kisses down your stomach and he is still has his hands around your breasts as he grins into his kisses. He got lower and he moved his right hand down your body as he started to move his fingers over your panties, getting you wet already. You clenched at his touch, wanting so much more from him. 

"Seb, please." you softly said, he kneeled in front of you on the bed and he slid off your panties. He started teasing you with his fingers and you moved up into his touch. He dipped his head down and started licking at your clit at his own pace. You moaned out a bit louder this time, he felt so good, the second he put both fingers in and started fingering you, you ran your fingers through his hair and grabbed a fistful keeping him in place.

Seb went faster and faster making you writhe beneath him, you were screaming out his name now, you were about to combust. You could feel it building inside of you as you were thrusting up into his touch. As you climaxed, you cursed out and let go of Seb's hair. You instantly relaxed, he wiped his mouth and he laid down beside you. 

You turned to face him, "Thanks for the study break." 

He chuckles, "You're more than welcome sweetheart." 

You trace your fingers down his body, "I think I have a little more time left to please someone else." you say with a grin.


End file.
